Modern computer graphics have allowed for some truly artistic creations on digital platforms and have provided a large gallery of paint functions and features. However, the painting experience includes more than just visual results, but also requires physical manipulation of brushes in the actual painting process. The viscosity, friction and the bending force associated with the physical manipulation may provide rich information to users, varying with different input possibilities/forms.